Hide and Squeak
|previousepisode = Fun to Play With, Not to Meet |nextepisode = Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo! }} ''Hide and Squeak '' is the fifth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise A mouse demon haunts an old graveyard that the gang winds up at. And to make things worse, Scooby and the gang are out of gas and must stay at the creepy hotel near it. But the gang each splits up into groups to investigate the mystery in secret, not knowing the other members are also trying... Plot “I’m a grave gravedigger, and I’m DIGGING A GRAVE! Oh yes, that’s me! OH!” sung a gravedigger in a horrible singing voice. He swapped from singing to just screaming. “DIGGING A GRAVE REALLY IS FUN! WHEN YOU EAT PANCAKES AND DON’T EAT NO BUNS! BEING A GRAVEDIGGER IS THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD! YOU GET TO DIG HOLES WHERE THEY PUT DEAD- wait, how is that the best job? My entire life has been a lie!” It was a dark and stormy night. The gravedigger was standing in a grassy graveyard surrounded by hundreds of tombstones, some broken, others in good shape. There were trees everywhere and vines across some of the larger graves. On the edge of the graveyard was a large hotel. In an office on the top floor, a man was watching. “Oh man,” he said. “Opening a hotel right by the graveyard I own was a bad idea. This hotel, that I own, is too close. Because that gravedigger is always singing at night. It’s just so… ugh! I can’t take that guy anymore!” “I DIG HOLES WHERE THEY PUT THE BODIES!” screamed the gravedigger. “AND IT’S A REALLY TIME-CONSUMING TASK! THIS IS THE BEST JOB IN THE- AH!” He ran off. “Oh no,” said the hotel owner. “I, Jack Jones, shall go get that gravedigger and tell him who’s boss. Because, I technically am, so… yeah.” Jack Jones walked out. He looked around. “Digger!” he called. “Get back here!” The gravedigger poked his head out from a tree. “OH I HAVE A FREAKY HAUNTED JOB! I QUIT IT AND YOU MAY SOB! BUT IT IS NOT MY PROB! SO GO EAT CORN ON THE COB!” he screamed. “Hey,” said Jack. “That was actually pretty good!” “Well, I’m leaving!” exclaimed the gravedigger. He ran out of the graveyard. “What’s his problem?” asked Jack. He walked over to the half-dug grave. “Nothing here.” He somehow made it to another tombstone in a matter of seconds. “Nothing here,” he said. He walked over to a giant demonic mouse with glowing red eyes standing atop a gravestone. “Totally nothing out of the ordinary here,” he said. Jack began to walk away, then he stopped. “Hang on a second, it’s a demon mouse,” he said. Jack turned around. The demon mouse roared and jumped at him. “Ah!” exclaimed Jack. He screamed and ran away. The demon mouse growled, and ran off into the fog… … Several hours later, the Mystery Machine was driving along. “Like, we’ve been driving for, like, hours,” said Shaggy. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “The clock on the van,” said Fred. “Which is broken,” reminded Velma. “Oh, right,” said Fred. “Like, I’ve been hungry for hours,” said Shaggy. “I’m starving,” said Scooby. “Like, super hungry,” said Shaggy. “Hungry to the extreme,” said Scooby. “At least it’s a dark and stormy night, right?” asked Daphne. “That’s the perfect setting.” “Well, it doesn’t really help when you’re driving,” said Fred. “It does help for haunted things,” said Velma. “Statistically, we usually run into our creepiest mysteries on dark in stormy nights.” “Well, it’s the perfect setting for my new novel!” exclaimed Daphne. “I’m writing a book about a guy who gets stranded in the desert on a dark and stormy night and he gets chased-” “Hold on there,” said Fred. “Did you say you’re writing a novel? Since when?” “Like, who cares?” asked Shaggy. “I’m too hungry to read.” “Me too,” said Scooby. “How could you possibly be too hungry to read?” asked Velma. “You’re right Fred,” said Daphne. “My novel should be called Since When. I’m writing this book about a really cool time traveler-” “Wait!” exclaimed Fred. “I thought you were writing a book about a man stranded in the desert?” “I cancelled that one,” said Daphne. “Why?” asked Velma. “Like, I’m still hungry,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, we’ll have to eat Fred!” exclaimed Scooby. “What?” asked Fred. “I’m just kidding,” said Scooby. “Oh, I thought you were going to eat me for just a second,” said Fred. “Fred,” said Scooby, in a serious voice. “You’ve gotta keep it real.” “I’m trying,” said Fred. The Mystery Machine drove up a large, grassy hill. The raindrops had made the grass appear slightly darker. “Like, something about this hill feels,” said Shaggy. “Like, I don’t know how to describe it…” “Sorta creepy?” suggested Scooby. “Oh, I know,” said Daphne. “I know how to describe it! For the opening of my new novel about a guy who walks up a hill and meets a rabbit. It was a dark and stormy night! The hill was kinda creepy, and-” “Like, I just feel really scared up here,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby. “Guys, you ruined my moment of inspiration!” complained Daphne. “We’re already at the bottom of the hill,” said Fred. “I forgot where we were going in the first place,” said Velma. “But I think we’re almost out of gas.” The van came to a stop in front of a graveyard. “Yep, we are,” said Fred. “Like, a g-g-graveyard?” asked Shaggy. “I’m sleeping in here,” said Scooby. “But look at that nice hotel over there,” said Daphne. “Hotel in the Graveyard. Chapter One. Daphne wrote an extraordinary novel!” “Yes, let’s get moving!” exclaimed Fred. Soon, the gang was wandering through the graveyard. “Like, pretty creepy, eh Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “The creepy is real,” said Scooby, nodding. “Like, I’m still hungry,” said Shaggy. “The hunger is real,” agreed Scooby. “The Hunger is Real,” agreed Daphne. “Great book title!” “Yes,” said Velma. “Sadly, it’s already copyrighted.” “I can still call a book that, right?” asked Daphne. “No,” said Velma. “It’s copyright infringement.” “Oh man,” said Daphne, walking off. “She can’t be serious about writing a book, right?” asked Fred. Velma shrugged. Scooby and Shaggy almost followed, then they smelled something. “Like, food,” said Shaggy. “Dessert,” confirmed Scooby. “Follow that smell!” Scooby and Shaggy walked off in the direction of the smell, with their eyes closed. When they bumped into a tombstone. “Like, rest in peace Jones Joey,” said Shaggy. “Rest in peace Rustin Rusty,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the demon mouse creature rose up from behind a tombstone and roared! “Like, rest in peace zoinks!” cried Shaggy. Daphne walked over. “Good title!” The mouse demon jumped down. Daphne screamed, and ran off with Shaggy and Scooby. They soon stopped, noticing it wasn’t following them. They were in front of the hotel. They walked inside, and found Fred and Velma waiting. “We already checked in,” said Velma. “They gave us the last four rooms,” said Fred. “C’mon.” Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were in their room, looking out the window. There was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” said Scooby. He walked to the door and opened it. Daphne walked in. “Hey guys,” she said. “Should we tell Fred and Velma about the monster?” “Like, no,” said Scooby. “If they find out, then we’ll have to investigate,” said Scooby. “Yeah, and we need to get back home so I can bring my book to the Coolsville Publisher,” said Daphne. “Anyway, it was probably just an illusion.” “Yeah, an… illusion,” said Shaggy. “Nothing else,” said Scooby. “Nothing less. Nothing more.” Suddenly, the power went out. “I can’t see!” exclaimed Daphne. She bumped into Shaggy and Scooby, and they all fell to the ground. Fred and Velma came in carrying candles. “The power’s out,” said Velma. A man walked over. “Hey kids,” he said. “I’m Jack, the hotel owner. You went from our last four guests, to our only guests. So, I was just coming to check on you.” “We’re good,” said Velma. “How do we fix the power?” “Well, I do have a backup generator,” said Jack. “But it’s all the way out on the other side of the graveyard.” “Alright gang,” said Fred. “It’s time to find that generator!” Soon, the gang was wandering through the graveyard, when all of a sudden, they bumped into a woman. “Oh, hello,” she said. She was holding a shovel. “I’m Jane, the new gravedigger. The old one quit after…” “Like, no need to say,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “We don’t need to know,” agreed Daphne. “Wait!” exclaimed Fred. “Guys, this might be mystery related.” “Yeah,” said Velma. “Why did the old gravedigger quit.” “Well he said-” began Jane. All of a sudden, Shaggy shouted, “Like, wonderful weather we’re having this year.” “The best in years,” said Scooby. “Yeah, let’s keep going,” said Daphne. “Well, if you don’t want to know, that’s fine,” said Jane. “But be careful.” She walked off as a thick bank of fog rolled in. “The generator should be just up there,” said Velma. “Great, we’ll turn it on!” exclaimed Shaggy. He, Scooby, and Daphne walked over to it and turned it on. They quickly returned. “Okay, that was just weird,” said Velma. “That hill is creepy. You never would have gone up there.” “Don’t ask, don’t answer,” said Scooby. He, Shaggy, and Daphne led Fred and Velma back to the hotel. “Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are acting odd,” said Velma. “I’ll say,” said Fred. “Why don’t we explore the graveyard and see if there’s something they’re hiding.” “Right,” said Velma. “But first, we’ll pretend to go back into our rooms, then wait until they’re asleep.” They all walked into the hotel and saw the man at the front desk. “Howdy!” he exclaimed. “I’m Billy Robertson. Welcome back! I love this place! I hope it never closes.” “I see,” said Daphne. “Anyway, I heard you want to be an author,” said Billy. “And authors who come to this hotel are always bestsellers! Because of the lost manuscript of the final novel of James Krem. It kinda gives you this vibe of inspiration. James Krem was a great author. I’m his grandson, Billy Krem. When he died two years ago, I was so upset, but I vowed to find that manuscript. And I will. Bye!” Billy ran off. “Maybe they’re trying to find the lost manuscript,” whispered Fred. “We’ll discuss it soon,” said Velma. … Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were hiding in Shaggy and Scooby’s room. They had set up radios to play snore sound effects. “Okay,” said Daphne. “So, here’s my plan. We’ll wait until they’re asleep, then go solve the mystery ourselves so that they never make us stay here. In case they realize anything, we’ll be playing the fake snore sounds.” “I don’t snore,” complained Scooby. “It doesn’t matter,” said Daphne. “Nobody knows that.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “C’mon.” They walked out into the hallway. From the two other rooms, they heard snoring. From inside Velma’s room, Fred had the window open and a large rope going down. “With our fake snoring, we can convince them that we’re asleep,” said Fred. “Good plan,” said Velma. “We’ll be free to find out if they’re hiding anything.” They slid down and began to walk through the graveyard. They bumped into Jane. “Hello,” she said. “Can you tell us what you were going to say earlier?” asked Velma. “Sure,” said Jane. “There’s a demon mouse haunting the graveyard!” “So, that sounds like a mystery,” said Fred. “But I wonder what they were hiding,” said Velma. “We’ll solve the mystery and find out,” said Fred. Suddenly, from out of the fog, the demon mouse appeared! It roared. “Right,” said Jane. “Gotta hide.” She jumped into a freshly dug grave. “Run!” exclaimed Fred. Velma and Fred bolted away, eventually bumping into a man at the top of the hill. “Hey there,” said Fred. “Who are you?” “I’m a book reviewer,” he said. “I’m hunting down the manuscript left here by James Krem. The name’s Sunny Chucks. Anyway, I found this cool treasure map.” He held it out to them. “You can use it to find the manuscript,” he said. “If you want. I already have the directions memorized.” “No thanks,” said Velma, handing it back. “Very well,” said Sunny Chucks. “Anyway, I’ve gotta get going. Bye.” Sunny Chucks jumped off into the distance. Fred looked up at the rain. “I hope Daphne doesn’t write a novel about finding the manuscript,” he said. … Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne were walking out of the hotel. “I’m going to write a really cool novel about finding the manuscript,” said Daphne. “Like, cool,” said Shaggy. “And I’ll write a novel about eating the manuscript,” said Scooby. “Huh?” asked Daphne. “Just kidding!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like, man Scoob,” said Shaggy. “That’s the second eating joke you’ve made! You must be almost as hungry as me.” “Almost?!” exclaimed Scooby. “Maybe I should eat you!” “No!” cried Shaggy. “Shaggy, I’m just kidding,” said Scooby. “I’m starving.” “The Dog Who Ate Shaggy,” said Daphne. “By Daphne Blake, the new bestseller.” “No,” said Scooby. “You don’t have my permission.” “Darn it!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, I wonder what we’ll find around here,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, he fell into a hole. “You okay Shaggy?” asked Scooby. “Yeah,” said Shaggy. Daphne pulled him up. “It doesn’t look like this hole was dug for a grave. I wonder what it’s for.” “Maybe to find the manuscript,” said Billy, walking over. “I’ve dug holes all over looking. That one isn’t mine, but I know I’m not the only one after it.” He walked off holding a rusty shovel with a wooden handle. … Fred and Velma were wandering through a graveyard. “Hey, creepy demon mouse footprints!” exclaimed Fred. “Let’s follow them,” said Velma. They began to follow the footprints. They walked far into the graveyard, and reached a river. “We’ll cross on those stones,” said Fred. “Uh, no,” said Velma. “C’mon Velma!” exclaimed Fred. “Nothing will happen.” “You know I’m afraid of water,” said Velma. “I know,” said Fred. “But we need to.” Suddenly, the demon mouse came out from the fog! It began to charge at them. “We don’t have a choice!” exclaimed Fred. He grabbed Velma and pulled her over the other side. “Never do that again!” exclaimed Velma The mouse began to follow. “Run!” exclaimed Fred. They ran down a path and eventually came to a stop in front of a tombstone. The demon mouse was nowhere to be seen. “That was close,” said Fred. “Hey, look! It might be a clue.” He held up a wet sheet of paper. Velma took it. “It’s a drawing of the graveyard with a bunch of letters over different spots,” said Velma. “Interesting,” said Fred. “The mouse dropped this.” … Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were walking through the graveyard. “This isn’t going well,” said Daphne. Suddenly, the mouse demon jumped down from nowhere. “It Jumped Out of Nowhere,” said Daphne. “Thanks for the inspiration!” “Like, I got another title for you,” said Shaggy. “What’s that?” asked Daphne. “Run!” exclaimed Scooby. The chase scene starts. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy are running from the mouse demon. They jump into an empty grave and hold up a coffin. The mouse jumps in, they close it, and bolt out. Velma and Fred are walking along, when the mouse monster runs up! They run away and climb up a tree. It walks past them. They jump down and keep running. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne are running along. The mouse demon runs up, and they run into different directions. Shaggy runs up a hill and starts digging a grave. He hides, as the mouse falls through. Daphne is running from the mouse demon. She writes down a title, hands it to the mouse demon, and runs away. It roars and rips the paper in half. Scooby is running from the mouse demon. He bumps into Daphne and Shaggy. They keep running and bump into Fred and Velma. The music pauses. “Wait, what are you guys doing here?” asked Fred. “Like, same to you man!” exclaimed Shaggy. “No time to explain, run!” exclaims Daphne. The music resumes as they all begin to run. Fred and Scooby are running from the mouse demon. They run to the rope Fred had put in the window earlier and begin to climb up. Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma follow and they all climb into the room. Just as they reach the top, the mouse demon pulls on the rope. It begins, to break, but they all hop into the hotel room. They watch the mouse demon as there is a knock on the door. The chase scene ends. “Woah,” said Fred. “I thought you guys were asleep!” “We thought you were asleep,” said Daphne. “Fred and I thought you were acting suspicious earlier and went to investigate,” said Velma. “We found a mystery,” said Scooby. “But we didn’t want to have to tell you and do the entire routine,” said Daphne. “I thought it would be quicker if we just caught the monster. I need to get home as soon as possible and write my book!” “And, like, Scooby and I didn’t want to have to go alone and get scared,” said Shaggy. “We always do,” said Scooby. “Hey, didn’t somebody just knock on the door?” asked Velma. “Oh, right,” said Fred. He went to open it. Billy was there. “Did you find the manuscript? I didn’t have any luck.” “No,” said Fred. “Alright, good night,” said Billy. He left. “Okay guys, I think I know who’s been running around dressed as an insane demon mouse,” said Velma. “Great,” said Fred. “Then it’s time to set a trap! Shaggy, you and Scooby need to be bait!” … Scooby and Shaggy were wandering through the graveyard. “Like, good thing we found the manuscript and are gonna, like, stick our names on it and be rich for all time,” said Shaggy. “We’re the best,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the demon mouse leapt over! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. It roared, and ran after them. Scooby and Shaggy jumped a hole, but the demon mouse fell in. Fred pulled it out and tugged off the mask. “Like, who’s that?” asked Shaggy. “Simple Shaggy, it’s James Krem,” said Velma. “But he’s dead,” said Velma. “Wrong,” said Velma. “James Krem only faked his death and hid the manuscript to build up the excitement for the day it was found. However, he planned to reveal himself alive and publish the manuscript! It would be all through the news and everybody would hear about James’ new book and want to buy it.” “But how’d you know?” asked James. “Simple,” said Fred. “We only eliminated everybody else. If Sunny Chucks wanted to manuscript enough to dress up like a demon mouse and scare everybody off, he wouldn’t have offered us the map. And Jack, as the owner of the graveyard, had no reason to, as he could easily close it off to the public.” “And Jane and Billy were both seen at the time of the mouse,” said Velma. “Remember? Billy knocked when it was still outside.” “Oh, I get it,” said Daphne. “But why not just dig it up?” “He couldn’t remember where it was,” said Fred. “That’s why we found this paper with letters over certain parts of the graveyard. All of them are the letter N, meaning no or not here.” “It’s true,” said James Krem. “I wanted to find my manuscript without anybody finding out I was still alive. So I had to search for it. And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for you meddling kids. Well, technically, I didn’t do anything illegal, so I did get away with it. So… yeah.” “This gives me a new idea for a novel,” said Daphne. “I Was a Fake Death Demon Mouse.” “Eh… needs work,” said James. “Anyway, since you kids caught me, if you don’t tell anybody and help me find the manuscript, I’ll give you part of the profit! And remember, I’m famous and can make you very rich!” “Rich?” asked Scooby. “That’s rich. Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Graveyard Notes/trivia *None Quotes *“I DIG HOLES WHERE THEY PUT THE BODIES! AND IT’S A REALLY TIME-CONSUMING TASK! THIS IS THE BEST JOB IN THE- AH!” - Gravedigger Home media *TBA